No, ¡No es amor!
by Gordafabi
Summary: Eso no es posible, es mentira, yo no puedo estar enamorada de ti, lo que dice Su Santidad es mentira, yo no te miro con devoción... soy una virgen consagrada!... no puedo! El Vaticano/Santa SedexAntigua Roma Es contado desde el punto de vista de la Santa Sede: Cati


**POV VATICANO**

Su Santidad debe estar equivocado. **Yo no estoy enamorada de ti**, no puedo… Solo me comporto como la cristiana que soy, eso es todo. No puedo creer en mi superior cuando dice que yo prefiero a Roma en vez de a Jesús. ¡Yo estoy consagrada desde mi nacimiento! **¡Soy una monja!** ¡Soy una virgen consagrada! Es todo tan absurdo. Me dice que el ¡Todos! Me notan diferente cuando estoy con él: sonrió exageradamente, estoy mas alegre de lo normal, me preocupo más por Roma que por… Dios, mi señor… y un montón de otras tonterías mas.

Lo peor es que quieren llevarme a un convento en Egipto solo para alejarme de él… "Es por su bien señora" me dijo su santidad. ¿Por mi bien? Yo no siento nada por él, yo no me pongo celosa si lo veo coqueteándole a cuanta mujer se le cruce en el camino. Solo me enojo porque acosa a las mujeres, ¡Sí! Eso es todo…

Aunque… debo reconocer que algunas veces desearía, no sé porque, ser una chica de las que tanto acosa. Especialmente que me dedicara una canción con tanto amor, como lo hace con la señorita Grecia. Pero ese no es mi problema. Desde mi nacimiento, hace ya mucho tiempo, mi vida está destinada a Dios. **Yo existo para eso:** Para evangelizar, para dar de comer al hambriento, dar de beber al sediento, predicar las bienaventuranzas, recitar el Padre Nuestro… en fin, dedicar mi todo al señor…

Me dice también que si reflexiono y me comporto como la monja que soy, me dejara en Roma, mi sede verdadera… ¡qué cosa más absurda! Pero eso no es todo, también quiere que me vaya por… por… mi castidad, más específicamente, mi virginidad –Se sonroja–. Para nadie es un secreto que el Imperio Romano esta, como decirlo, desesperado en que me acueste con él (según él –Es una cuestión de honor – ¿qué?– nadie te ha enseñado a ser una mujer –Repites eso y te golpeo– que graciosa…–). Al muy idiota le llame la atención por mi vida, por no querer bañarme con el*, por sonrojarme por los temas obscenos, por… ser así ¡que se busque a otra! Tuvo como amantes nada menos que la señorita Grecia y a la señorita Egipto, sin contar las amantes humanas, el harén, las esclavas –Bufa– es tan pervertido…

Pero de algo si estoy segura ¡No me interesa Roma! Si hago esto… solo es por puro Agape* nada mas…

Si alguna vez me descuido por tu causa, simplemente…

Eso no es amor…

No es amor cuando me rio de tus tonterías

No es amor cuando te cuido y te protejo de tus enemigos, aun a costa de mi propia vida

No es amor cuando pienso en ti todo el tiempo

No es amor cuando te consuelo cuando estas triste

No es amor cuando dejo de rezar mi oraciones solo por ti, claro que no

No es amor cuando admiro cada parte de tu obra

No es amor cuando dedico mis apologías a la grandeza de tu imperio*

No es amor cuando desobedezco a mis superiores solo para estar junto a ti

No es amor cuando suspiro en las misas a causa de las sonrisas que me dedicas

No es amor que te extrañe demasiado cuando no estoy junto a ti

**No es amor… no lo es… aunque… solo tal vez… si lo sea…**

**FIN**

¿Les gusto? Los primeros cristianos admiraban mucho al imperio romano, consideraban a roma reflejo de la Jerusalén celestial. Cati (Santa Sede o Vaticano) lo admiraba mucho y lo quería también, pero! Después, sin darse cuenta, lo empezó a amar. Ella no lo admite, es una monja, es la Santa Sede, no puede hacerlo. Tal vez lo admitiría si roma dejara de ser tan mujeriego y pervertido, pero! No dejara de ser así :(

Explico las palabras que tienen los asteriscos:

**Por no querer bañarme con él**: los romanos iban a las termas como parte del aseo. Era una especie de ritual para ellos. Los cristianos no iban porque lo consideraban malo para el alma, explico: cuando se limpiaban y cosas así se dedicaba a… bueno, ustedes saben ^^ además de que compartían las termas tanto las mujeres como los hombres…

**Agape:** Es el amor leal y desinteresado. El amor que se le puede profesar al prójimo o a los hermanos. Un ejemplo seria Jesucristo, que murió en la cruz, por amor, por todos nosotros.

**Dedico mis apologías a la grandeza de tu imperio:** Los apologistas admiraban mucho a Roma, léanlas y se darán cuenta ^^

Aquí Cati tiene físicamente 16 años. Es muy bella, es rubia (pero no clara, oscura.. no sé si me explico…) , con ojos azules oscuros, y blanca más o menos bronceada. Cuando le dicen que es bella se enoja y se apena al mismo tiempo, respondiendo que es normal. Ella viste la ropa típicamente romana para las jóvenes. Lo único que usa siempre es un manto blanco, que simbólicamente significa su consagración a dios, lo utiliza desde su nacimiento. También utiliza un crucifijo diariamente.

Cati empezó a usar el vestido de monja como en el siglo V, cuando empezaron a ser famosos los monasterios y los ascetas :)

**Dejen comentarios ;)**


End file.
